


【瑜昉】无名毒 04（ABO）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】无名毒 04（ABO）

04

尹昉望着天花板，瞳孔微微扩散，不复清明。  
黄景瑜将他抱到床上，对眼前的状况既明白又困惑，只能一遍遍抹去尹昉脸上淌落的汗水，问他怎么样，哪里不舒服。这些没用的话语在尹昉耳边嗡嗡围绕，跟黄景瑜无意中大量释放的信息素一起，迫使他陷入无望的境地。  
他推着他，叫他离远点，碰到黄景瑜赤裸的脖颈立马又缩回手，只是皮肤的接触就像通电般，在小腹和更深的秘处激起热流。尹昉没办法了，咬紧牙关，用力撞开黄景瑜，对方没有防备，捂着肚子弓身坐在地上，另一只手却仍旧顽固地扣着他的胳膊。  
他似乎也开始不对劲，尹昉从他抬起的眼眸中看到未知的欣喜和兴奋。  
“哥哥，你果然是Omega。”  
黄景瑜爬起来，钳着他两只手腕压了上去，他的身体也覆了层薄汗，极具侵略性地笼罩着尹昉，“为什么要瞒着我，一直都在骗我吗？”  
“胡说什么！”尹昉被他盯得毛骨悚然。  
海盐和木香的味道愈渐分明，刺入毛孔抚遍神经末梢，热流已经堵不住，从秘处晕开，化成丝丝黏液从后穴淌出来。尹昉愕然地屏住了呼吸，这是他第一次切实地体会到Omega生理构造的特殊，身体的情动袭卷出一股强烈的信息素，像冷冽芬芳的玫瑰花香，又像细致淡雅的梨花香，瞬间充斥了整个房间。  
“你冷静点……先放开我，一会儿我再解释给你听，好不好？”他红着眼眶，细声细语。  
后处的黏液越流越多，将内裤浸湿一块，贴着秘缝又痒又热。他彻底没辙了，想蜷起身子，膝盖却被黄景瑜顶入的大腿分至两边。  
“别怕，别怕……”黄景瑜像盯着猎物，小声地安慰，“我上过生理课，课上说AO可以进行暂时标记，这样你就不会难受了。”  
“不行！不可以！”尹昉反应极大，剧烈挣扎，咬破了嘴唇哀求，“景瑜，听话，快放开我……你以前最听我的话了。”  
黄景瑜不管不顾，将他翻过身，双手扣在一处，Alpha硕大的性器戳着尹昉的屁股，仿佛在寻找入口般往臀缝里挤，他本就年轻气盛，AO间纯粹强大的肉欲很快将他冲得神智散失，只剩心中蕴积的渴望，被刺激得发酵膨胀，如实显形。  
“哥哥，让我咬你吧……我想咬你。”  
他说得小心翼翼，烫热的舌头却早已贴上去，沿着后颈中间柔软的皮肉，什么技巧都没有，只是反复地来回扫荡，让粗砺的舌苔刷过腺体，薄薄的皮肤被磨得发红发涨，因为突如其来的一记刺入，破开迎合。  
泪珠扑簌簌地滚落，尹昉连受惊都来不及，四肢百骸，里里外外，被黄景瑜用舌尖舔湿一般，融化在信息素交合的极致欢愉里。毛孔在吟叫和战栗，燎原的烘热带走身体的滞重感，极度贲张之后缓缓闭合。  
尹昉无意识地张着嘴，犹如经历了一场美妙的幻觉。他抹去满脸的汗水，睁开的眼睛里终于恢复几丝清明。  
黄景瑜仍然从后面压着他，手掌已循着本能挑开他的内裤摸进去，尹昉惊得差点从床上弹起，立马反手抓住他的胳膊，可是年轻人的两根手指灵活有力，顺着被黏液涂得滑腻腻的臀缝一路向下，拨开褶皱，倏地插入未经开垦的秘洞。炙热，毫无阻碍，尹昉紧绷的臀部也无法阻挡里面的软肉主动相迎，咬住手指缓缓蠕动。  
景瑜，景瑜，尹昉喊他的名字，企图唤回他的神智。  
黄景瑜此刻已完全被欲望控制，叼着他的颈肉模糊呓语，“这里好湿，我想进去。”  
手指来回插弄，带出咕啾咕啾的水声。尹昉的心尖因为黄景瑜解开皮带的声音被高高吊起，他看不见，被蒙着一切可怕的画面，但可以想象黄景瑜从松开的裤口里翘出粗壮的阴茎，要扒开他的屁股捅破他。  
尹昉急得扭过脑袋，一口咬在黄景瑜肩颈相连的薄肉上——没有用，硕大的龟头已经抵住穴口，软肉在谄媚地张开，只需一个缩臀挺胯，就能狠狠干进去。  
他害怕了，心绪一松，突然提着嗓子大哭，失控和无力让他彻底崩溃。  
这一声犹如兜头淋下的冰水，让黄景瑜回魂大半。尹昉被他压着手脚，像在泣诉又像在发泄，大把眼泪横流，印在床单上迅速积成水块。他呆呆的看着，第一次露出这幅姿态的尹昉，脆弱、悲伤、又激烈。他感到错乱，眼前的人很陌生，明明近在咫尺，却无法介入。  
黄景瑜手足无措，他放开他，尹昉立刻躲得远远，拉上裤子狼狈地冲进洗手间，带上门锁，隔开了两个人。  
此时场景，他看起来更像是被抛弃的那一个。  
黄景瑜狠狠抹了把脸，眼神落寞地找不到焦距。

尹昉拿着手机给于斌打电话，握住的指尖都是颤抖的，他凸出的指关节刚才被门框磕到，正在破皮流血，可蔓延的痛楚至少能让他保持冷静。虽然相差六岁，可他也只有二十四的年纪，同样会慌乱，失去主张。  
深夜被扰，于斌并不多问，等尹昉报上地址就挂了电话。  
至此，身心才有了暂时缓冲的间隙。  
尹昉脱掉湿透的内裤，暗色一大块不规则的水渍，证明肉壁深处仍有东西源源不断地涌出来。他忍不住伸手去摸，双腿因为自己的碰触反射性地夹紧，导致体液被挤出狭窄的肉穴，一股股从腿间淌落。  
他低头去看，眼前已是水汽氤氲，却还有心思感叹原来发情期流的是透明的清液。抬起的指尖濡湿，微微一抿，拉扯出几条细丝，沿着指缝耷拉掉落。这些他从未想像过的东西，分明是一场突变的疾病，将他推至急于坠落的崖口。

临时标记虽然缓解了发情期的症状，但鼻间残留着的Alpha的信息素，仍然让尹昉时不时产生腾空般的飘然，被黄景瑜咬破腺体的刹那，致幻般的快感让身体轻盈无边，几乎让他神志不清。如果再来一次，尹昉不敢保证还能像现在这样安然而退。  
他简单冲了个澡，坐在马桶上胡思乱想。黄景瑜在外面悄无声息，他有暇顾及，却无心理会。十八岁的弟弟，显露出平时不曾散发的危险，和足够让他臣服的可怕的力量，这一切让尹昉感到本能的恐慌，他不愿去探索背后隐藏的含义，宁愿它是一场即兴演出带来的败坏感和错位感。

于斌到达时是黄景瑜去开的门。医生对他的出现非但不感到意外，还友好地给他喷了一剂Alpha紧急抑制剂。尹昉听到于斌的指示后，才放心地从洗手间出来。  
黄景瑜盘腿坐在靠窗的沙发上，目不转睛地看着他和于斌。尹昉冷淡地扫过一眼，知道赶他也没用，只当是旁若无人。  
“你说得没错，他会让我强制发情，有什么办法可以解决？”尹昉单刀直入。  
于斌的目光在两兄弟之间游移，轻叹一声，“让他标记你，这是唯一解决的办法。”  
“不行。”（尹昉）  
“真的？”（黄景瑜）  
“我还没说完，这个标记不是临时咬一口维持几周，而是真正的生殖腔标记，如果做不到，今天这种事就会无限循环和发生，除非你们一辈子不见面。”  
尹昉和黄景瑜同时愣住，好一会儿默然无语。  
“没什么不可以，你们虽然是兄弟，但并无血缘，信息素反应是高契合的表现，简单来说，你们是天生一对。”于斌宽慰道。  
“别开这种无聊的玩笑。”  
黄景瑜原本想插嘴，听尹昉这么一说，莹亮的双瞳即刻黯了下去。  
“我给他喷了紧急抑制剂，撑一晚上没问题。”  
于斌不再多嘴，尹昉也没有拦他。剩下的时间的确需要他和黄景瑜好好谈一谈。

“我不是一时冲动。”  
他们一个坐床头，一个坐床尾，很久才等到有人出声。  
尹昉似乎并不在意黄景瑜会说什么，他凝神望着对方，缓缓开口，“你是我弟弟，我不会对你产生弟弟以外的感情，现在是，以后也是。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你，我们是兄弟。”  
“我的喜欢是想跟你性交，想标记你的喜欢。”黄景瑜执拗地解释。  
“这是错觉，你只是受信息素的影响而已，换成其它Omega跟你发生这种事，你也会产生移情。”尹昉疲累又徒劳地回应着。  
“你一定要让我更丢脸吗。”黄景瑜握着膝盖的手发青发白，“你不在的那两年，我梦遗的对象是你，自慰想着的是你，你是Beta也好Omega也好，跟这些根本无关。”  
他以为这些羞耻的秘密永远不可能说出口，青春期绮丽的幻想简直把他吓坏了，对哥哥抱有如此丑陋的欲望，一边自我厌弃，一边又追逐空虚的高潮。  
“那是你的事，我不想知道。”尹昉听得心惊肉跳。  
黄景瑜愤然地拔高音量，“是你把我一手惯大的，是你说要永远在一起，一辈子对我好，凭什么现在只有我一头热。”  
“我说了不想知道。”  
“我在心里发过誓，等你回来了再也不让你乱跑，我要关着你锁着你，只属于我一个人。”  
“闭嘴！”  
尹昉突然抓起手边的枕头，用力扔过去，被黄景瑜一躲，抱了个满怀。  
“升学的事随你吧，你爱去哪里去哪里。”他急急地站起来，仿佛多待一秒都是煎熬。  
“不过你听清楚了，从踏出这个门开始，我有很多方法可以不见你，该怎么做，自己想明白了再来找我。”  
尹昉的声音冷若冰霜，是黄景瑜从未听过的语气。门被重重地关上，像砸在他的胸口上，难受得快要炸裂。


End file.
